ABSTRACT The Management and Administrative Core (Core A) will provide overall leadership and coordination of the Roybal Center and leverage the Center?s resources to maximize the impact of pilot project activities on health and health care policy. This Core will provide support to early-stage research projects (predominantly Stage I) that will catalyze rigorous, low-cost, randomized evaluations of high-impact behavioral interventions to improve the health outcomes of older adults. We will build upon the expertise of PI Amy Finkelstein and the existing staff, infrastructure and network of affiliated academics in MIT?s Abdul Latif Jameel Poverty Action Lab North America (J-PAL North America) to achieve several aims. First, this core will provide leadership, communication, and coordination among investigators, staff, and the Advisory Committee. Regular communication will ensure collaboration, facilitate knowledge-sharing, and avoid duplication of efforts. This will include annual in-person meetings, as well as regular opportunities to solicit advice and feedback regarding design and implementation of studies. Second, this core will provide logistical, technical, and administrative management and support to ensure compliance with all financial, reporting, and regulatory requirements of the award. Third, this core will disseminate research findings and lessons learned for diverse audiences. This core will raise awareness of the MIT Roybal Center and amplify the dissemination of study results for diverse audiences. Finally, this core will facilitate continued network and partnership development to support the growth of the network of researchers focusing on the development of interventions and low-cost evaluations of high-impact, policy-relevant behavioral interventions to improve the health outcomes of the aging population. This Core will ensure that Center activities adhere to the overall goal of supporting early to mid-stage, low- cost, rigorous evaluations of high-impact, policy-relevant behavioral interventions to improve the health of older adults.